


Prank war

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Pranking, Pranks and Practical Jokes, half of the deaths in paradox space are because of this war, they need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: It had only been three days and the casualties had already been immense.





	Prank war

It had only been three days and the casualties had already been immense.

On the first day of the war: 4 pies were planted in door ways, 1 toilet was covered in cling film, 3 jello packets were used, and 8 items trapped in jello.

On the second day of the war: 6 bottles of superglue were emptied on chairs, 20 doorknobs were electrified and 2 bottles of food dye were put in milk.

On the third day of the war: 1 batch of muffins filled with laxatives, 1 double layered cake filled with laxatives (of which everyone BUT John ate), 2 moustaches laced with glue, 1 mug with drill holes, 17 skeletons hanged from doorways, 4000 (approx) beads in the cereal box, 9 hats lined with glue, 11 detachable handles and doorknobs.

 

The fourth day was upon them.

 

"Hey are you going into the kitchen?" John asked, surprisingly calm seeing that for two days him and Jane were only seen in the same room when hurling pies at each other.

"Yeah, want anything?"

"Can you make me a coffee please, no sugar."  
Jane walked into the kitchen and flipped the kettle on. Jane had lost the upper hand after she realised John didn't even like cake, but she had gained it back with the help of Roxys hacking genius, and Jane intended to keep it that way. Yes the war had casualties! Yes it would have more! But she was going to win! Maybe not after the next prank, maybe not after the next prank. But she was going to win, and victory was going to be sweet.  
"Not as sweet as Johns coffee will be." Jane chuckled to herself, switching the kettle off and grabbing Johns mug. Even though it was an ineffective and generic prank, it was a classic. She spooned in some instant coffee and grabbed the salt, shovelling in several tablespoons that covered the brown of the coffee. Jane poured in the hot water, vigorously string so that some of the salt would dissolve, though it was clear that there would be some left.  
"Here you go, the instant coffee has a bit of sugar in so it might be a BIT sweet." Jane said, placing the cup on the table and pretending to watch the TV.

"I'm sure I'll manage." John said, taking the mug and blowing away the steam before taking a big gulp and sighing. "Wow! This is really good, did you use the new creamer or something, it tastes so NICE!" John exclaimed innocently, Jane's jaw dropping slightly.

"No..." She said, almost frightened, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh and Jane," John said, his voice delving into more sinister tones, Jane turning around. "Don't FUCK with the pranking master."


End file.
